In an organic EL display device, or a liquid crystal display device, a patterned interlayer insulating film is formed. In the formation of the interlayer insulating film, a photosensitive resin composition has been widely used because it requires a small number of processes for obtaining a required pattern shape, and further achieves a sufficient flatness. As for the photosensitive resin composition, for example, those described in Patent Documents 1 to 3 have been known.
Also, in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device such as an IC or an LSI, a microfabrication has conventionally been performed through a lithography using a photoresist composition added with a predetermined component as well as a photosensitive resin composition. With recent high integration of an integrated circuit, it has been required to form an ultrafine pattern in a sub-micron or quarter-micron region. Accordingly, there is a tendency that the exposure wavelength also becomes shorter (from g line to i line, further to KrF excimer laser light). Further, at present, lithography using electron beam, X rays or EUV light other than excimer laser light is being developed. As for the photoresist composition, those described in, for example, Patent Documents 4 to 8 and Non-Patent Document 1 are known.